Odd Della Robbia
Odd Della Robbia (オデゥ デラ ロービア, "Odu Dera Rōbia") is one of the protagonists of Code Lyoko, and is both a jokester and Ulrich's good friend. He hardly gets good grades and is the first to be virtualized on Lyoko (after Aelita's initial virtualization). In the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers series, he's paired up with the Aquos attribute and is partnered with Akwimos. In My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic, he's a blonde and purple Pegasus who enjoys flying and has a Laser Arrow for his cutie mark. In the animated portion of Lyoko, he was first voiced by Christophe Caballero (episodes 1 and 4) but then voiced by Matthew Geczy for the rest of the series. In Evolution, he's portrayed by Gulliver Bevernaege. Lyoko Outfit and Powers Odd's outfit consists of him turning into a "big purple cat" (in response he calls himself a nitwit because the others' outfits were better-looking than him), which was simple in Seasons 1 to 3 - which looked like his earth style, Season 4 pretty much gave the full purple cat look, and Evolution took the cat ears away for updated launchers. He rides an OverBoard in Lyoko, which goes great with his skateboarding skills. In the digital worlds, his cat physique changed up with a headset that let him keep his cat ears, and his symbol being his trademark Laser Arrow, and his updated launchers is switched with TridentArrow shooters. Odd battles with Laser Arrows fired from his large paw gauntlets. At first he had a limit to 10 arrows, but was then updated to have an infinite amount up to 10,000. In Season 1 of Lyoko, he was given the power of Future Sight, but was removed in later seasons because the others thought it was "useless". He also counters enemy fire with a Shield, and performs cat-like acrobatics. By Quest For Infinity only, he was given the power of Time Control, in which he could temporarily slow down the movements of environments and enemies. Personality, Facts and Fails In terms with his "ladies man" persona, the only girl to have ever had a strong relationship with is Samantha Knight (first appeared in "Rock Bottom?" of Code Lyoko). In Lyoko, he's one of many to be virtualized first, and DE-virtualized first a lot - and the first to lose all his source codes in Evolution (in "The Codeless", gains a bit back from a spectre in "The Trap" and loses them again in "Massacre"). In Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers, he was first partnered up with Aquos Preyas and soon Aquos Elfin when New Vestroia came around. By the time it was time to "biomerge" with them, Odd had a very confusing choice of who he would merge with, the latter choosing Preyas over Elfin in terms of gender. When Gundalian Invaders came around and Akwimos was potentially Odd's new (current) partner, he didn't need to fear biomerging with Akwimos and had better compatibility to work with. He gets along well with most of his peers due to his easygoing and casual look and personality, and often times can crack a joke. He became a pegasus in My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic, and really likes the idea of flying fast and has good ties with Rainbow Dash. But often childish, he often comes off as immature, though he tries to make up for it. Gallery 3089009_1.jpg|Toy Odd with Toy Aelita and Ulrich in Season 4 (Spain) Odd Pony Face Badge.png|Odd's Face Badge in My Little Pony: Lyoko is Magic odd_902.png|Odd's initial Face Badge from Code Lyoko campanile_OddR.jpg|France collector card (front) campanile_OddV.jpg|France collector card (back with info) Odd_personality.png|Odd's personality page Gobelins_21.jpg|Concept collage from Code Lyoko